battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Zekka
is a renowned Space Karate master and one of the most powerful fighters in the Solar System. He joined the Space Karate Forces during the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT) in ES 591, after which he became the team's de facto leader. Appearance When he was younger, Zekka had long, fair hair that was swept back and dressed in a white gi. After acquiring the Fizziroy Body, his appearance is that of a light-coloured cyborg with and false eyes, as he actually uses three compound eyes in the center of his forehead to see. He first appeared dressed in a dark spacesuit and motorcycle helmet adapted to function in space, but his typical attire consists of a black leather vest which he wears unbuttoned, black pants, and black boots. The Japanese version of Angel Redux, which has a lineup of several characters in Last Order, shows that he is around 195 cm tall.Angel Redux, Japanese ed., p. 1. Zekka was first depicted in colour on the cover of Sans Angel. He has light yellow eyes and his dreadlocks have dark bands around them, while his body is silver. On the cover of volume 8 of the Gunnm: Last Order New Edition, he has dark red eyes and bands around his dreadlocks and his skin is a light tan. BAALO13 cover Zekka.jpg|Zekka on the cover of Sans Angel Personality Supremely confident of his abilities, Zekka is characterized by his arrogance and respect for power. Characterised as an by Aga Mbadi, he believes that true power lies in the ability to destroy and his definition of a real man is someone who leaves nothing but destruction in his wake. He also has a very short fuse when things go wrong or he is unpleasantly surprised. Unlike Tunpò, Zekka did not pass on what he had learned to others and stated that he does not take on students although Tunpò suggested that Sechs was a student of his.Phase 103 Zekka cannot stand the sound of ice being chewed, and was annoyed during his meeting with Aga Mbadi when the latter ate some in celebration of his apparent defeat of Tunpò.Phase 63 His favourite beer is Mothman TNT Beer, the only type of food or drink he has been shown consuming. He claimed to enjoy the taste of plasma after negating Sechs' Gyro Ball by swallowing it. Relationships Zekka is widely known and respected in Space Karate circles, but has developed very few close relationships. Tunpò was Zekka's fellow student on Mars and is the only person he respects above all others, considering him his greatest rival. Despite the devastating damage that they inflicted on each other in the Second Zenith of Things Tournament in ES 501, they vowed to face each other again. Zekka focused on developing and refining his ultimate technique that their master had assigned him to develop, the Dragon Slaying Bone Crusher. After tracking Tunpò down six months before the start of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament in ES 591, he was shocked and enraged to discover that Tunpò had apparently withdrawn from the world and become a robo-jizo. He apparently killed Tunpò by destroying both the temple and asteroid that Tunpò was on, although there were no traces of his rival's body. Sechs' performance during the tournament coupled with Toji's call to join the Space Karate Forces inspired Zekka to come and see for himself how capable Sechs really was. Although Sechs lost an impromptu thumb wrestling match he gained Zekka's respect by using his interactive interface to graffiti his motorcycle Desecrator. His response was to punch him hard enough to knock him through three stories. He refers to Sechs as "kid" and while he has been impressed with the latter's exponential growth in ability, refuses to acknowledge him as an equal due to the gaps between them in age and experience. .]] Zekka does not regard his fellow members of the Space Karate Forces in high regard, considering them beneath his level and apart from the Finals, always held back from joining the matches from the beginning, letting them take the field first. He considers Toji to be young and inexperienced and was mildly surprised that his strike to defeat Anomaly, which involved blasting Toji into it, did not kill him. Toji however has maintained his respect for Zekka regardless. Taraba knew Tunpò and Zekka's master from Mars. He and Zekka know of each other by reputation but had not previously met. Zekka wanted to challenge him but was rebuffed as the latter instead sought out Toji, forcing him to concede a sparring match. As Toji then accepted him as a new member, Zekka in return had Rakan added. Rakan had demonstrated his abilities during the free for all tryout that Zekka had the prospective karatekas undergo, although he was embarrassed when his attack on Alita was foiled by her newly gained ability to shift space. Zekka respects Yani as the creator of the Fizziroy Body and the cybertechnician is one of the few people to have developed a relationship with him. He even trusted Yani enough to reveal his weakness to Sechs. Aga Mbadi developed a tenuous relationship with Zekka which he secretly used to further the elimination of Tunpò, who he considered the greatest threat to his power. Zekka however only respected Mbadi to the degree that he could project power himself. When he was defeated by Alita following the Block-A Semifinals, Zekka threw his support behind her, rejecting Mbadi's demand that he deal with her.Phase 71 This severed the relationship between them and Mbadi from then on considered Zekka an enemy. Alita was not seriously considered a potential rival at first by Zekka as he found her bust size too small.Phase 60 However after she defied Mbadi's attempt to shut down the ZOTT he threw his support behind her. Abilities Zekka practices Shuri-Ti, the style which was passed on to him by his master on Mars and originates from . It is one of the few Space Karate styles that can be traced to its original lineage following the Geo Catastrophe of ES 55. Unlike his fellow student Tunpò, Zekka did not take on any students, thus most of the techniques are known only to him. His quick temper also makes him unpredictable and dangerous. Because he is so powerful, Zekka has not yet had to actually use his full capabilities. Most of the time it has been enough for him to simply dodge attacks and he may occasionally perform single, powerful strikes. He has extremely fast reflexes and is capable of moving at supersonic speeds thanks to his mastery of the Fizziroy Body, which he believes is the most powerful cyborg body in the Solar System. Even though he is still using the prototype and Sechs is using the latest model, Zekka's wealth of experience gives him the edge. Zekka is also very knowledgeable about other forms of Space Karate and is one of the few people in the Solar System capable of creating an extremely rare object called a palmite, which is worth millions to collectors. Techniques *Auto Brawl Mode *'Distance Shot': Zekka can use the Fizziroy Body to expand his limbs for much greater reach, once shooting down a combat helicopter from 2 km away.Phase 90 The expansion is so fast that the naked eye cannot see it. Zekka used this to counter Sechs' own Expanded Punch in the Finals. *'Dragon Slaying Bone Crusher': Zekka's ultimate technique, which he spent years perfecting. By his own account, it is so powerful that even the feints are killer moves. It is implied that executing the technique is so devastating that Zekka could kill himself as he is already running his Fizziroy Body at dangerous levels. His ambition is to use the technique against his greatest rival, Tunpò, which he was denied by the latter's apparent death. The specifics of the technique rely upon three simple lower leg sweeps which carry insurmountable destructive force only to charge his fists with anti-material energy as the ultimate finisher which is powerful enough to devastate planetary bodies, Yani suspected it involves a small particle accelerator built into Zekka's abdomen to build up antimatter which is then released into his fists with devastating results. The skill is so powerful that, if utilized in real practice, would destroy all of Kethres as well as the union frame holding up Tiphares. *'Plasma Manipulation': Zekka can use the Fizziroy Body to generate as well as negate plasma. However he has yet to use plasma while fighting. *'Ignition Blow': Zekka has mastered the way of the True Thrust. Normal strikes knock opponents back therefore wasting their destructive potential, but Zekka can better distill his dynamic force within his adversary. This effectively causes them to jettison into the air from all the built up energy's violent release shattering the ground beneath them, as the internalized kinetic energy channeling through his fist is released into the ground through the opposition's feet. This results in internal and external damage to the unlucky recipient that is a One Hit Kill. Zekka has used unspecified, but extremely powerful strikes on several occasions to create different results: *'Destruction of the robo-jizo asteroid': When he discovered that Tunpò had become a robo-jizo, Zekka apparently killed him with a single karate chop. This was so strong that it split in half the asteroid on which the temple housing Tunpò was located. *'Defeat of Anomaly': During the Quarterfinals, Zekka launched Toji so hard and fast at Anomaly that he reached the . Toji tore through the beast at its Libido Cannon, generating such an intense shock wave and resulting heat that Anomaly was blown to pieces and unable to regenerate itself. Toji experienced the blow as his body transforming to light and at the same time saw Tunpò, whose spirit then possessed him, but remained dormant after manifesting itself to Zekka. *'Creating a palmite': Zekka is capable of creating a palmite and has done so twice, first with a bottle of Mothman TNT Beer and with Buttkiss' head when the latter tried to get get the SSKF admitted to the Space Karate Forces. *'Transformation of Homme du Feu and Gargantua': During the Semifinals, Zekka hit the portion of Gargantua that had absorbed Homme du Feu. The energy transferred from the strike caused Gargantua to stop growing, transforming it into a massive . Bodies First cyborg body Zekka used a light coloured cyborg body when he was training on Mars. He retained this body up through the Second Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT) in ES 501, when he sustained catastrophic damage during his match against Tunpò. Fizziroy Body He was subsequently outfitted with the prototype Fizziroy Body by Yani following the Second ZOTT.Phase 65 In the process of obtaining a synthetic brain and a new body, he unknowingly renounced his genetic information, which enabled the Venusian company Biovouivre to both patent and trademark it. Zekka is still using the prototype, which he believes in despite its age and the advent of the newest model, which Sechs uses. Zekka's appearance now is that of a tall, light-coloured muscular cyborg with dreadlocks and sharp teeth with false eyes, as he actually uses three compound eyes in the center of his forehead to see. History Zekka and Tunpò both studied under the same unnamed karate master on Mars who gave them their karate names and assigned Zekka to develop "Dragon-Slaying Method" and Tunpó to devise "Tiger-Killing Fist" before killing himself by jumping off a cliff. Since dragons are purely mythological and tigers were long-since extinct, Zekka interpreted this as the development of techniques to fight superhuman foes. Zekka faced Tunpō in the third round of the Second Zenith of Things Tournament in ES 501. Since they were equally powerful, the fight resulted in a draw, damaging them both severely as well as breaking off one of the Factory Tubes and destroying one of the 12 Factories. Following this, Zekka and Tunpò parted again, Zekka making further cybernetic enhancements to himself, including a new Fizziroy Body, exchanging his flesh-and-blood brain for an artificial one and surrendering ownership of his DNA to the Venusian company Biovouivre. He eventually developed a massively powerful technique which he named "Dragon-Slaying Bone Crusher". Six months prior to the start of the ZOTT, Zekka tracked down Tunpò to a remote cluster of asteroids with the help of Aga Mbadi. To his great shock and disappointment, he found that Tunpò had apparently abandoned his pursuit of karate and become a robo-jizo. In a fit of pure rage, he destroyed Tunpò and the entire asteroid he was on with a single karate chop, but there were no remains of Tunpò's body. Plot During the ZOTT Sechs, who had been outfitted with the latest version of the Fizziroy Body, attracted Zekka's attention. He traveled to Ketheres to join the Space Karate Forces in response to Toji's appeal. Sechs attempted to punch him, but Zekka was easily able to block it. He then challenged Sechs to a thumb wrestling match, promising to fight him in a full-scale match if he could make him "get even a little serious." Sechs took him on and was defeated, but used his interactive interface body to draw graffiti all over Zekka's motorcycle Desecrator. Although this infuriated Zekka to punch him through three floors, it nonetheless impressed him, and he promised to fight him later. Zekka joined forces with Toji, a fellow Karateka, when he fought Anomaly during the Quarterfinals match and helped him destroy it. After the Space Angels defeated Warmen 609 in the Block-A Semifinals, Mbadi attempted to cancel the ZOTT "for safety purposes" and when Alita defied him, Zekka added his support, declaring that the ZOTT would now be fought by those who wanted to fight in it and watched by whoever wanted to watch it. After Mbadi was convinced to let the tournament continue, Zekka issued a call to fill the four reserve slots on the Space Karate Forces. This resulted in more than a hundred potential applicants showing up. He ordered the potential recruits to prove their skills by fighting each other, setting off a massive brawl, which separated Taraba and Rakan, who were added to the roster. References Category:Zekka